


get lucky

by milliejupiter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliejupiter/pseuds/milliejupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to try something new and Nick is pretty much willing to give Harry whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to eloiserummaging and rivers_bend for looking this over and making it so much better than it would have been.
> 
> Inspired by that segment on Nick's stupid show. Title from the Daft Punk song but it doesn't really have anything to do with the fic. Just be glad I didn't call this "Urine the Line of Fire".

They're lying on Nick’s sofa one Sunday afternoon, the telly playing softly in the background, when Harry brings it up the first time.

"Do you have any, like, kinks?" he asks, and Nick can tell he's a little nervous about asking, which is rare enough with Harry that it makes Nick perk up a bit.

"What, like whips and paddles and leather trousers?" Nick jokes, hoping Harry can't detect the slight edge to his voice. What if Harry is actually interested in those things? Nick doesn't want to make him feel bad about wanting something different, but it would certainly be unexpected.

"No, no. Not like that, necessarily," Harry says, rolling his eyes, and now Nick is really curious where this is all coming from. Does Harry have a bunch of secret kinks he’s been keeping from Nick? "Just, you know. Anything you like to do in bed that we haven't done yet."

Nick racks his brain. It's been a while since he's slept with anyone but Harry, and when he's with Harry he's usually too busy trying not to wake up from what is surely a very intense dream to think about anything besides the basic mechanics. He had a boyfriend in college who asked to be tied up a few times, and a regular hookup a few years back who liked to be spanked on occasion, but that's pretty much the extent of his experience with the more colorful bedroom activities. “I guess I don't mind a bit of the ol' slap and tickle once in a while," Nick grins. "Otherwise pretty vanilla, I'm afraid. Why? There something you've not been telling me about?"

"I—maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know." Harry seems genuinely puzzled by whatever he's got rolling around in his head, and Nick would like nothing more than to try and pry it out of him, but he resists. Harry obviously needs to work this out for himself before he can share it with Nick.

“You do that,” Nick says, and yawns, fluffing up the pillow behind his head and gesturing for Harry to come down to his end of the couch for a cuddle. He tries to disguise the kiss he presses to Harry’s forehead as just brushing the hair out of his face, but he’s not sure Harry’s convinced.

-

That's the last Harry says about it for a while, long enough that Nick mostly pushes the conversation to the back of his memory, until nearly a week later, as they're finishing dinner. Harry pushes the last of his Brussels sprouts around his plate for a few minutes, deep in thought, then finally moves his plate out of the way and turns to Nick with a determined look on his face.

"What if I wanted you to piss on me?"

Nick almost does a double take, sure he must have misheard Harry. "Are you taking the piss out of me?" he asks, then laughs realizing his choice of phrase. "Er, you know what I mean."

Harry laughs too but Nick can tell from the look in his eyes that he is genuinely serious about this, so he lets him continue. "I've, like, seen it in pornos before and thought it looked pretty hot. I tried doing it myself in the bath before, but it wasn't good enough. I want it to be you, you know, doing it to me."

Nick's a little surprised that this is what Harry is into, but it's definitely not the strangest thing he could have asked for, and the thought of it is actually kind of hot, Harry lying there and taking it, letting Nick do that to him. "Oh, well. Okay, then. I think we could do that."

"Really?" Nick can see the relief on Harry's face. He hadn't realized Harry was so nervous about asking Nick for this. Did he really think Nick would say no? 

"Harry, if it's something you want to do, I'll do it." And that really is all there is to it, for Nick. He’s pretty sure Harry could ask to be tied up with spaghetti and have live trout thrown at him and Nick would say yes.

Harry leans forward and takes Nick's face gently in both hands. "Thank you," he says, kissing Nick firmly. "For just—being perfect. Thank you."

"Well, let's get to it!" Nick says, pretending to get up from the table.

Harry immediately blushes and covers his face with his hands. "Oh god, not _now_!"

"Whenever you're ready, then," Nick smiles, pulling one of Harry's hands away from his face and kissing the back of it. "Just say the word."

-

Nick figures after the time it took Harry to bring it up, it’ll be a while before he’s ready to actually do anything further. It surprises him enough that he almost chokes on his brunch the next morning when Harry says, "I think it'll be easier if we do it in the shower,” no preface or anything, just comes right out and says it.

Nick's eyes go wide until he remembers they're sitting in the middle of a cafe and has to school his reaction to something appropriate for being seen in public. Harry just smirks at his attempted cover-up and continues. "I just mean for the cleanup, you know?"

"I know what you're saying, Harold," Nick says. He decides to call Harry's bluff in this game of discussing their sex life in public. "Not a fan of a rubber sheet, then?"

Harry snorts loudly into his tea and glares at Nick, but his smirk soon returns. "No, not really. Plus I like the idea of getting down on my knees for it."

Nick exhales heavily and doesn't break eye contact with Harry as he raises his hand and signals the server for their check.

-

He's not sure if it's the anticipation or the large bottle of water he had at the cafe (which Harry had ordered for him, now that he thinks about it) but by the time they get home Nick genuinely does need to have a wee.

Harry takes his hand and leads him through the bedroom. He's quiet but Nick can feel him buzzing, tugging at Nick so hard he nearly trips over his feet on the threshold of the bathroom. Nick is pleasantly surprised by this newfound confidence, like maybe all it took was Nick being okay with this for Harry to let himself really want it, and believe he could have it. 

Nick wraps his arms around Harry from behind and slides his hands under Harry's shirt, stroking his stomach and hips and pressing a line of kisses down the side of his neck. Harry’s already hard when Nick unzips his trousers and gives him a few quick tugs. “You’re really into this, huh? Can’t wait for me to make you all messy?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry groans, letting Nick strip his t-shirt off and then tipping his head back onto Nick’s shoulder to give him more access to that gorgeous throat. “Please. Want that.”

When they're both undressed, Harry steps back into the shower stall and pulls Nick with him. He leans in to press a hard kiss to Nick's mouth, then slowly drags his lips down Nick's chest as he slides to his knees.

"Don't get hard," Harry murmurs once he's settled in front of Nick, and it takes everything in Nick's power not to.

"Where—" he starts, voice thick. "Where do you want me to—”

"My chest," Harry says, looking up at Nick with heat in his eyes as he strokes his cock, already wet at the tip. "Can I please have it on my chest?”

"Yeah. Yes, I can do that," Nick manages to get out, wondering how he is possibly going to do this without getting too hard when Harry insists on being so fucking gorgeous like this. He inches his feet closer to Harry's knees and holds himself lightly. It takes a minute to start but finally a trickle escapes his cock and splashes down into the space between Harry's birds.

The sound that comes out of Harry is half groan, half sigh, like he's been waiting so desperately for this that he can't contain his relief when he finally gets it. It's enough to make Nick's cock twitch, and he has to stop and hold himself at the base for a minute to calm down.

"Fuck," Harry whimpers, the word drawn out and shaky as he looks up at Nick through his lashes. He's so hard, Nick notices, his cock starting to arch up toward his stomach like he’s about to come. Nick can see a few drops of his piss on Harry's cock and clinging to the hair around it and he just wants to add more to it. 

Now it's Nick's turn to make an undignified noise. At first he was just into this because Harry was so turned on by it, but now he’s starting to enjoy it for its own sake. Seeing his piss all over Harry is making him feel all possessive; he wants to claim Harry and he wants Harry to give himself to Nick. 

Harry strokes over himself a few times then looks up at him hopefully. "Please, Nick. I want more," he whines. "Want you to piss on my dick."

Tempting as it is to make him keep begging, Nick finally lets go, a heavier stream this time, pouring out over Harry's hand as he moves his hand quickly over himself, splashing pale yellow droplets onto his chest and all over his thighs. Harry moans and squeezes his eyes shut as he jerks himself until he comes. It pulses out of him, mixing with the piss and sliding down his legs onto the shower floor.

Harry pumps his cock a couple more times, squeezing out the last remaining droplets, then looks back up at Nick. 

It doesn’t take Nick long to get hard, now that he’s finally allowed to, and he expects Harry to stand up and help finish him off by hand, but instead Harry stays on his knees. He stares at the tip of Nick’s cock, at the drop of piss still there, and licks his lips.

“Can I—” he starts, and Nick knows what he’s going to ask before he says it, nods hastily as Harry says, “I want to taste it.”

Nick can’t help the little whine that escapes his lips as Harry grabs his dick and slides his hand up toward the tip, making sure to pull the last drop out of him, cupping his tongue under the head and letting it drip down into his mouth.

“Mmm,” he moans happily, and Nick can’t take it anymore. He starts stroking his cock in earnest, rocking forward so his fingers nudge against Harry’s chin with each pass. Harry mouths at his cock, licks the head and rubs his lips over the shaft, never moving his hands up to help, just taking whatever Nick offers him. Nick’s strokes get clumsier as he gets close and he groans, “Harry, I’m gonna—”

“Yeah, come on me, Nick,” he says, eyes wide and mouth slightly open like he’s in a daze. “Come on my face.” He closes his eyes and tips his head back just in time for Nick to spill out all over his lips and chin. Nick pushes his dick around Harry’s face, smearing his come onto Harry’s cheekbones and a little bit into his hair.

Harry looks like he’s about to fall over, blissed out and smiling widely as he licks the come off his lips, so Nick helps him stand up. How his knees aren’t screaming at him by this point is a mystery to Nick, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind, just presses kisses all over Nick’s face and reaches behind him to turn on the shower.

-

After they’re clean and dry they make their way back to Nick’s bed.

“So, I’d say that was a pretty successful experiment then?” Nick asks.

“Yeah,” Harry grins, eyes bright. “We should try new stuff more often. Maybe you could tie me up? Or blindfold me, I think I might like that, letting you do whatever you wanted to me.”

“Oh God, I’ve created a monster! Am I going to have to buy you a dungeon next?” Despite his protests, Nick is thinking about the new possibilities this has opened for them. He wants to explore this submissive side of Harry, see just how far he can push him toward his limits. 

“Heeey,” Harry whines, bringing Nick back from his daydream. “I didn’t hear you complaining back there when I wanted to do something different.”

“Oh hush, you know I loved it. Whatever you want to try, Harry, I’m always going to be up for it. Although I do draw the line at goats, Harold," Nick laughs, kissing the top of Harry's head. "No livestock in the bedroom please—" 

He's still laughing when Harry's pillow hits him in the face.


End file.
